Units
These are the units in Mud and Blood 2 INFANTRY (more info to get gathered) French Resistant soldiers (frenchie) are the weakest unit in the game TPs:1 Pros:good bait (also used in strategies) Cons:Starts with 75 health, low morale, low rifle. Soldiers TPs:3 Pros:- Cons:- Officers TPs:3 Pros:May give TPs, may reduce 1 crossed soldier, units near him reacts faster, moves slightly faster than the average soldier. Cons:Usually begin with very low rifle, cant use any other weapon beside the pistol. Corpsman '''(medic) well do what else? TPs:3 Pros:Heals soldiers, if heals a disabled infantry unit (-10hp) the whole squad gets 1xp (with Gallantry Medal), fast (good for crate runner). Cons:- '''Engineers TPs:4 Pros:Can construct defenses, start with a M3. Cons:Slow. Flame '''Thrower (flamer) do what else, PUT PEOPLE ON FIRE (kill it with fire) TPs:3 Pros:FIRE! (you also get a medal, BBQ) Cons:fire spreads (also a medal (although usless) Kyoto(kill 100 trees) '''Signaller (sig) TPs:3 Pros:May call artillery, bombs air superority, etc., Cons:Low rifle stats, very slow. Bazooka's(zooka) TPs:4 Pros:Ability to one shoot kill panzers (and your troops!). Cons:Retarded(rockets might blow up at your units/buildings)'FIXED, rockets may explode randomly (might not at all), the projectile may hit fallen soldier bodies and so on exploding before making contact with an enemy. Crew members TPs:3 Pros:Subitutes for a dead crew member (gunner/driver) from a vehicle. Cons:Will reset the experience from the vehicle. Spec Ops TPs:5 Pros:Excellent soldiers, good rifle/morale, trained at close combat, begin with a M3 and grenades, fast. Cons:Has a bad habit of attracting bullets. Scouts TPs:6 Pros:Detects when will the next wave start, can move while shooting, very fast, can detect snipers and for every scout on your squad, you get an additional artillery shell. Cons:A bit expensive, have a average-low rifle skill, Gunners TPs:4 Pros:Good firing rate, cam aim at multiple targets, better used in a bunker. Cons:Low accuracy (only good for suppresive fire). Snipers TPs:6 Pros:Have good rifle skill,deadly,invisible(but visible when they shoot), can shoot at enemy snipers. Cons:Somewhat slow firing, need units to aid with supressive fire. Mortars TPs:8 Pros:Fire explosives rouds with a good blast, can gib infantry (insta kill), and damage vehicles (less likely to kill). Cons:Cant fire under cam net or bunker, random. Airborne Soldiers (paratroopers) TPs:12 Pros:Drops 4 soldier on the middle of the field, with good rifle and weaponry. Cons:By staying on the middle of field, its more likely they can get hit by friendly fire (if your troos are on the bottom), when they drop of the ground they stay here for some couple of seconds, being an easy prey...and if they land on trees, well... Mechanics TPs:3 Pros:The corpsman for machinery (repairs vehicles). Cons:- MACHINERY Jeeps TPs:6 Pros:Fast, good weaponry (come with a 50 Cal HMG). Cons:Driver and gunner are exposed. Tanks TPs:20 Pros:Explosive, come with a machine gun, good hp and can work as a bullet magnet. Cons:Expensive, low acurracy. 20mm Cannon (AAA) TPs:20 Pros:Explosive, may shoot down planes, can gib enemy infantry and damage vehicles. Cons:Cant shoot in a bunker,gunner is exposed, expensive. M3 AT TPs:8 Pros:Anti-tank (low blast, high damage). Cons:Slow firing. .50 caliber gun TPs:6 Pros:Powerful Cons:Gunner is exposed, static.